Retournement de situation
by Helnox
Summary: Draco semble être mal. Est-ce en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi était-il au bord de cette falaise ?


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Retournement de situation_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à la Warner Bross.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Deuxième one shot Harry Potter de la semaine, j'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. Il change par rapport aux autres car j'ai voulu m'essayer au style dramatique.

**Merci à Marine ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Retournement de situation**

Il se tenait sur le bord de la falaise. Il venait de se voir tomber, il se demandait si c'était une de ses hallucinations habituelles ou non.

En réalité, c'était sa bonne âme qui avait quitté son corps. Il était à moitié mort. Il ne voulait pas sauter mais il désirait à tout prix quitter ce monde qui le rejetait.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était celle du Survivant, de l'Élu : Harry Potter.

« _Draco qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi une telle attitude ? Je ne te reconnais plus_, déclara Harry rongé par la peur que le blond saute dans le vide.

- _Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter !_ » lui répondit le Serpentard qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Harry comprit que Draco n'allait vraiment pas bien car cela faisait maintenant deux années entières que le blond ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi, ces derniers étaient devenus très proches et donc avaient appris à utiliser leurs prénoms au lieu de leurs noms de famille.

« _Et bien je veux comprendre ! C'est en rapport avec ton père ? _Cria le Gryffondor mais Draco nia d'un signe de la tête. _Alors c'est à cause de Voldemort ! _»

Draco ne bougea pas, aucun signe de sa part. Harry en déduisit donc tout de suite qu'il était tombé dans le mile.

Le blond avança encore un peu, de façon à ne laisser que très peu de zone de maintien devant lui et pour pouvoir sauter quand il le voudrait. Le sol commençait à devenir instable et quelques petites portions de la corniche tombaient dans le vide. Harry, qui était extrêmement inquiet fit quelques pas pour pouvoir agir en cas de problème important.

« _Draco, ne fait pas ça. C'est complètement idiot et surtout inutile. Si tu le veux, je peux t'aider. Je suis prêt à me battre à tes côtés face à cette ignoble chose qu'est Voldemort ! Dans quelques mois, il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, je peux te l'assurer_, déclara Potter avec conviction et force.

- _On ne peut rien faire, il est trop puissant ! Quoi que l'on fasse, il réussira à en réchapper et il finira par nous tuer, comme il le fait toujours_, lui répondit Draco avec une voix tremblante.

Mais si, on peut ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si terrible qui te bloque à ce point ? Tu l'as rencontré ? » demanda le brun.

Draco se retourna et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

« _Oui ! Je l'ai vu et il m'a fait ça !_ Il releva sa manche afin qu'Harry puisse apercevoir le tatouage sur sa peau, la Marque des Ténèbres. _Il m'a fait entrer dans sa garde personnelle mais ne veut tuer personne_.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre la vie de qui que ce soit ! Viens avec moi, je te protégerai_s ».

Draco fit encore non de la tête. Un petit « clac » se fut entendre mais les deux adolescents n'y firent pas attention.

« _Non, oublie moi _». Ce furent les dernières paroles du blond. Draco se jeta dans le vide et Harry courut pour essayer de le retenir mais c'était trop tard, il avait disparu. Une ombre noire surgit de la crevasse et se plaça derrière le brun. Draco se matérialisa dans cette ombre.

« _Je suis désolé Harry !_ ». Draco brandit sa baguette vers Potter qui se retourna surpris du comportement du Serpentard. « _**AVADA KEDAVRA**_ ». Un éclair vert jaillit du bout de la baguette magique du blond et toucha le Gryffondor de plein fouet qui mourut sur le coup et son corps tomba dans la crevasse.

D'autres ombres apparurent derrière Draco.

« _Félicitation, tu es officiellement dans ma garde personnelle Draco !_ » déclara le Lord Noir qui avait toujours son apparence de reptile. Draco, lui, était en larmes. Il avait l'impression de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« _Tu vas maintenant faire une autre tache pour moi ! _On fit emmener un homme qui était ligoté par un sort, il avait un masque et les cheveux longs et blonds. On lui retira ce masque pour dévoiler le visage de Lucius Malfoy, le père du blond. Draco craignait le pire. _Draco, pour me prouver ta loyauté tue ce __traître !_ ». Voldemort demandait à Draco de tuer son propre père. Il ne voulait pas, jamais il ne voulait tuer une personne qui était chère pour lui, déjà qu'il avait pris la vie d'Harry.

Draco hésita. Voldemort semblait s'impatienter.

« _Draco ! Fais comme Potter ! Ce n'est qu'un simple sort_ ».

Draco ne répondit pas, il était comme paralysé.

« Tue le ou c'est toi que je tuerai ! » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco courut alors au bout de la falaise et regarda violemment le bord. « Jamais je ne recommencerait, surtout pour une telle créature comme vous êtes ». Il brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et un mélange de sortilèges non formulés sortirent de son extrémité. Il sauta tout de suite dans le vide, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec de tels souvenirs et qu'il devrait subir les représailles des Mangemorts.

Les sorts lancés tuèrent deux Mangemorts y compris le père de Draco. Voldemort aurait voulu le garder en vie après que Draco ait refusé mais il avait préféré se protéger lui même.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, apprit la nouvelle de la disparition des deux élèves le lendemain et en informa le corps enseignant ainsi que les élèves lors d'un discours au petit matin.

« _Chers élèves, chers professeurs._

_Cette nuit il s'est déroulé une affreuse histoire. Deux élèves de cette école ont été tués. Il s'agit de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. _

_J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui circulaient et oui c'est Monsieur Malfoy qui a tué Monsieur Potter mais un Mangemort nous a avoué que Voldemort avait utilisé sur ce dernier le sortilège de l'Imperium et donc n'est pas responsable de ses actes. Alors ne l'accusez pas à tort._

_Ces deux garçons étaient forts, courageux et des plus déterminés à sauver notre monde. Malheureusement, Voldemort est encore en vie mais il semblerait qu'il soit blessé. La malédiction qui nous touche devrait bientôt prendre fin._

_J'annule tous les cours de la journée afin que vous puissiez vous recueillir auprès d'eux. Ils seront enterrés à quatorze heures dans le jardin du château._

_Merci de m'avoir écouté et j'espère que cet acte vous aura fait changer certaines pensées que vous aviez_ ».

Dumbledore se rassit et le banquet apparut. Personne ne parla et très peu mangèrent.

Voldemort avait réussi son plan. Il s'était débarrassé de trois personnes qu'il souhaitait tuer. La rumeur comme quoi il était blessé allait leur donner un espoir et ainsi ils ne seraient pas sur la défensive. Et bientôt, Poudlard serait détruite.

* * *

**J'espère que ce genre d'histoire vous aura plu.**  
**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas.**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
